


Drift Compatible

by taertist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taertist/pseuds/taertist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Pacific Rim AU in which Jaeger Training Corps Cadet Pearl Oester tests her drift compatibility with Rose Quartz, decorated pilot of the Jaeger Morganite Chevalier.<br/>Day 1 of my Stevenbomb 2 AU project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Compatible

Pearl Oester hadn’t met Rose Quartz before she was pulled out of her Jaeger training class for a compatibility test.

Pearl was top of her class and excelled both in academics and combat despite her lithe stature. She had entered the cadet program soon after her hometown in Alaska had been attacked by a Category 3 Kaiju. Far from any military base and possible aid, the town had been ravaged to the point of destruction until a Jaeger had made it to the site to pound the Kaiju back into the sea. Pearl was left without a home and without a family.

She had reasoned that she had no other option but to join the Jaeger cadet program under the Pan Pacific Defense Corps.

They had had no other option but to take her; she was the most adamant applicant that they had ever received and she refused to leave the premises until they allowed her to enroll. And then Pearl had trained, trained, and trained with no other goal than to be placed into a Jaeger. Her compatibility scores were low and she tended to take control in simulations, but nevertheless she excelled in her knowledge of Kaiju physiology (what little was known of it), first aid, and combat skills. She had pursued training in not only hand to hand combat, but fencing and marksmanship as well. She was easily the most skilled cadet in her class.

In short, she was an ace pilot that no one wanted to drift with.

She was in an advanced Jaeger systems class at the time, methodically taking notes as the professor detailed the differences between the analog and digital systems in third and fourth generation Jaegers. The door to the small class had opened, and Commander Jasper Kawal entered, conversing with their professor briefly before turning back to the students. “Oester,” she spoke brusquely, motioning for Pearl to stand up. “You’re coming with me.”

Pearl’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Had she done something wrong? Pearl had never had much of an affinity for Jasper; she was too cutthroat, too brash, too headstrong. The Commander had proven herself time and time again in combat, but if anything that made her more intimidating to be around. Pearl quickly gathered her things and walked purposefully to the front of the classroom, nodding to the professor as she followed the superior officer out of the room.

As she respectfully walked several steps behind Jasper, the more experienced woman began to speak. “You’re going to do another compatibility test with a pilot that’s visiting the base. Her partner sustained injuries to his leg during their last run in San Francisco against a Category 3, and her Jaeger is too powerful to be out of action for the time that it would take him to recover, assuming that he does.”

“With no disrespect intended, sir,” she tacked on, swallowing nervously, “Why was I chosen? I understand my shortcomings in compatibility.”

The office exhaled, maintaining her pace. “Your combat and agility scores are at the top of your class, Oester. You’re the only cadet that’s even remotely able to physically match this pilot. She doesn’t bring much into the drift, so there’s a chance that despite your low compatibility scores, you two would be drift compatible.”

Pearl hurried to keep up. “May I inquire as to which Jaeger the pilot belongs to?”

Jasper glanced back at Pearl. “Morganite Chevalier.”

Pearl stopped for a moment, briefly tripping over her own feet. “Morganite? I’m comp testing with Rose Quartz?”

Jasper raised an eyebrow, shooting the cadet a look. “Rose Quartz is comp testing with you. Now hurry up.”

Pearl made significant effort to match the Commander’s broad strides, set back by the eight or more inches the older woman had on her. Rose Quartz and Greg Universe were an ace team, piloting a Mark IV Jaeger that had one of the first digital systems produced in 2018. Come to think about it, she had read up on Morganite Chevalier and Sugilite Zeal taking down a Category Three in San Francisco, preventing a massive amount of casualties in the process. She hadn’t been aware of Greg Universe’s injury, however. Morganite Chevalier was one of the most powerful Jaegers that was currently active, and Pearl could understand the importance of keeping it in service. What she didn’t understand was how she was intended to be compatible with one of the most skilled active pilots.

Jasper led her into the training complex, gesturing briefly to the locker rooms. “Change into combat practice gear,” she said, folding her arms. “We’ll be waiting in the auxiliary gym.”

“Yes, sir.” Pearl replied, nodding in affirmation. She all but sprinted to the locker rooms, used to coming and blowing off steam after her daily activities were finished. She quickly found her personal locker and opened it, pulling out the black tank and loose pants she had been provided with. She rapidly undressed, carefully folding her cadet uniform and placing it along with her boots back into the locker. Tugging on the clothes, Pearl left her feet bare knowing that the combat floor prohibited shoes. Without wasting a moment, she shut the locker and briskly exited the locker room, walking through the empty complex to the auxiliary gym.

“…the student that I requested?”

Pearl heard voices drifting through the slightly open door as she approached, and she stopped for a moment to listen. “Yes, I took Cadet Oester from one of her classes and immediately brought her here. She’s changing right now and should be here momentarily.” That was Jasper.

“I feel reluctant to force this upon her. I don’t know if I would have been able to comp test with a stranger in my cadet years.” The voice that spoke was soft, but firm. That must have been Quartz.

“She’s skilled enough,” Jasper spoke. “She’ll be able to make it through.” 

Pearl decided that this was the time to enter the floor. She pushed open the door, stopping at the edge of the combat mat that had been set up and bowing slightly. “Cadet Oester, reporting.”

“You must be Pearl,” the soft voice spoke, and Pearl looked up and finally laid eyes on Rose Quartz. “Thank you for agreeing to do this on short notice.”

The Jaeger pilot was beautiful, to say the least. Her abundant and curly hair was pulled up into a high seated ponytail, and her face was devoid of any form of make up. Her eyes held a strong gaze as she examined Pearl in return. Her combat testing uniform only accentuated her curves, and Pearl had to remind herself to nod and reply in return. “Thank you for selecting me to test with you. It is an honor.”

Pearl heard Jasper exhale from the side, but Rose Quartz quickly replied. “You have some of the most impressive simulation and test scores that I’ve seen. Do you have any piloting experience?”

Pearl shook her head in negation. “No. My only experience is from the simulations.”

Rose smiled. “Then let’s try this out and see what happens.”

Pearl feebly nodded, anxiety building in her chest as she stepped onto the mat and accepted a sparring pole from Jasper. She and Rose moved to opposite sides of the mat, shifting into combat stances. Pearl tightened her grip on the wooden stick, her body aching to spring into action.

“3…2…1… Engage,” Jasper called out from her position on the side of the mat. Pearl immediately leapt forward, Rose doing the same. Rose took the first strike, which Pearl lithely ducked under, rolling behind her opponent. Rose whirled around with great speed, shooting out a kick that Pearl dodged to the side. Barely anticipating the next attack, Pearl brought her pole up above her head, blocking a strike from Rose.

She needed to move on the offensive if she wanted the fight to remain even. Parry, duck, kick - she was constantly moving, throwing out snapping kick as she knocked Rose’s pole to the side. The woman was impressively quick, dodging Pearl’s attacks with a persistent effortlessness.

Suddenly, Pearl missed a move and Rose’s pole tapped her shoulder briefly. “One,” Rose spoke, her face glistening slightly.

Pearl didn’t waste time, squaring her shoulders and ducking out from under the pole. She shifted back into an active stance, itching to engage again in the rhythm of their sparring. Rose did the same, grinning slightly as she bent one knee. This time, Pearl took the first leap, bringing her pole down to a blow she knew Rose would block on her left side. Without wasting a second, Pearl shot out her left leg, narrowly missing Rose’s hip as the woman pivoted. Rose countered with a thrust towards Pearl’s dominant arm, but in a show of capability Pearl leapt over the pole, switching her own weapon to her left hand. She wasn’t ambidextrous by any means, but she did have some capability with her left hand. In a move that Rose wasn’t necessarily expecting, Pearl cut low, finally tapping Rose’s side with the tip of her pole.

“One,” she spoke breathlessly, a grin plastered on her face.

The two women leapt into action once again, their sparring becoming a dialogue. It was evident that they were nearly equal, but as they continued to fight they learned each other’s attack patterns and adjusted accordingly. Parry, thrust, deflect - the pair twisted and jabbed at each other, moving in synchronization. It was two minutes before Rose earned her next point; three until Pearl earned her’s. By the time that they each had four points, both women were sweating and breathing heavily, exhausted by the evenly matched fight.

“That’s enough,” Jasper cut in, and the two women breathlessly straightened up, using their sparring poles for support. “You’ve been going at it for twenty minutes.”

 Pearl exhaled heavily, wiping some of the sweat off of her brow. Her tank was clinging to her, and her feet stuck to the mat. Rose was beaming. “You felt that too, right?”

Pearl’s brow knitted together. “Felt what?”

Rose put a hand on her shoulder. “We’re compatible, Pearl! That was the best sparring match I’ve had in a long time. Since my first one with Greg, really.”

Pearl’s eyebrows shot up. “You think we’re drift compatible? Really?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. I feel like I know you much better now.”

“Oester,” Jasper piped in, crossing her arms. “She’s right. You’ve never tested that well with anyone else. Hell, I didn’t even know you could spar that well.”

Pearl blushed. “I didn’t think I — we — could either.”

Rose was grinning. “So, when you want to give Morganite a test run?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that for Stevenbomb 2 I was going to try and put out one AU a day. Today, the Pearl/Rose feelings were rolling in after Sworn to the Sword, and this is what popped out. Hope you enjoyed it! I actually might continue this AU just because I really like the whole idea of it. Who knows.


End file.
